


The Mine

by AnaCarlyle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCarlyle/pseuds/AnaCarlyle
Summary: What would have happened in the mines when Emma and Regina saved Storybrook and Henry was never kidnaped?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Emma stepped up to Regina and the diamond, watching it pull the power from Regina. “You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are.” She stared at Regina for a moment before looking back at Snow and David, waving a hand to tell them to shelter. She took a breath, feeling the magic as she placed her hands above the diamond. It was only a few seconds before she felt her magic being drained, blue lights jolting out of her body as she shook, the fear in her eyes matching Regina’s. They both looked up, tears rolling down their faces as they felt the magic of the diamond weaken, the strength of the two of them combined outnumbering the strength of the magical item. 

With a jolt of electric blue light, Emma and Regina were thrown back into the walls of the mine, the diamond dropping to the ground. They watched as the magic faded from it, both of them slowly pushing off the ground. Snow and David rushed to Emma, pulling her up off the ground. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Regina pick the diamond from the ground, walking to them. “We did it!” Emma said breathlessly, watching Regina pocket the diamond. 

“Yes, we did.” Regina said, emphasizing the ‘we’ in her sentence. 

Emma swallowed hard, her head still spinning from getting thrown against the wall of the mine. “Mom, dad, Henry.” She looked to each of them, her face relaxing from the ordeal. “You guys head home, Regina and I need to find somewhere to put this damn thing so no one else gets their hands on it.” 

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but Emma held up her hand. “Miss Swan is right, it’s too dangerous for us to mess around with.” Regina finally said, nodding at the three of them. 

“We’ll make sure everyone in the town is okay.” David piped, putting a hand on Henry’s back. “You two did a good job.” He finally added as they turned around to walk away.  
Emma watched them go, making sure they were finally out of view before she slumped against the wall. Every part of her was tingling from the magic, and she felt especially weak at the knees. 

Regina cocked her head slightly at the blonde, her hands still trembling, a feeling she wasn’t used to after using such powerful magic. “Are you alright, Miss Swan?” She asked, stepping toward Emma. 

Emma opened her eyes, looking over at Regina. Something had happened when the two of them used magic, but she couldn’t place a finger on it. She watched as the brunette slowly walked toward her, and suddenly her mouth was dry. She blinked a few times, her breathing quickening as her heart raced. “I-I’m fine.” She suddenly stuttered out, feeling the tingling slowly fade away everywhere except her cunt. She almost frowned to herself, pushing the thought aside as Regina stopped in front of her. Emma groaned inwardly at the woman before her, less than an arm lengths away now. 

“Are you sure, dear? You’re looking a little flushed.” Regina said, frowning at the blonde. 

Emma nodded before straightening up, almost stumbling back as Regina stepped toward her again, Regina’s hands on her waist to steady her. Emma shivered, goosebumps forming where Regina touched her. “‘m fine.” She mumbled, her emerald eyes locked to Regina’s rich brown ones as she finally looked back up. 

“Magic can make one feel drained.” Regina said, her breath hitching as Emma looked into her eyes, her pupils blown. ‘Well, that’s certainly something different.’ Regina thought to herself, frozen in place as she gripped Emma’s waist. 

It felt like the world stopped as the two moved at the same time, Regina pulling Emma’s hips to her own as Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck. Before either of them realize what was happening, they were feverishly kissing, all tongue and teeth.

Regina pushed Emma up against the wall, her back hitting with a hard thump. Emma gasped, and pulled back, her hands tangling in Regina’s hair as the brunette kissed along her jaw, nipping and licking down to her neck. Emma suddenly tugged her hair, pulling Regina back. “Regina, wait.” 

Regina paused under Emma’s ear, and attempted to straighten up, but firm hands kept her in place. “What are we doing?” Emma followed up, her head hitting the wall of the mine again, her chest heaving. 

“Something we’ve both been wanting for almost a year.” Regina said lowly, nipping on Emma’s earlobe, a grin forming as Emma let out a breathy moan. 

“Fuck it.” Emma breathed, and suddenly they were flipped, Regina’s back now against the wall. Emma attacked her mouth again, her tongue flicking out to gain entrance to Regina’s hot mouth. It was Regina’s turn to wrap her arms around Emma’s neck, pulling her closer. She groaned as Emma bit her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth, the tingling traveling down to her clit. What she had said was true. She’d wanted Emma since the day she had cut down part of her apple tree. She had wanted to pin her against that tree and show her how much she hated her. Sex had always been her power play, a way to make people weak. But this was different, this was something she had wanted, not forced to give. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as Emma kissed the corner of her mouth and along her jaw. She groaned softly, her hands untangling from Emma’s hair to push in between them, throwing off her scarf and fighting at the tie of her jacket. Emma was quick to help her, her jacket being pulled off and down her shoulders, giving Emma access to more skin. Before she could lean back down, Regina stopped her. “Not here.” She breathed, her chest heaving. Emma frowned, and with a flick of Regina’s wrist they were transported to the mayor’s living room. 

It took seconds for them to be back on each other, Emma’s coat being thrown in a pile with Regina’s, teeth and hands exploring flesh untouched by the other. Regina moved Emma back until her legs hit the couch, pushing her down. Regina pulled Emma’s face into hers, and they were kissing again as Regina straddled Emma’s lap. She moaned into Emma’s lap as her hips ground down onto the blonde, her skirt riding up. 

She could have sworn she heard Emma growl as she pushed her skirt up and over her ass, kneading at the firm flesh that was revealed. Regina was first to break the kiss, placing her forehead against Emma’s as she reveled in the new sensation. Her panties were almost dripping with arousal as she pushed against Emma, the denim of her jeans rubbing her clit in just the right way. 

“Fuck, Gina.” Emma breathed, pushing her hips up into the older woman. She grabbed at her ass, marveling at how the muscles flexed under Regina’s ministrations.  
Regina let her head fall onto the blonde’s shoulder, continuing to dry hump the younger woman. She gasped and her head shot up as her panties were pushed to the side, a finger being drug through her slick folds. “Oh god, Emma.” She moaned, her head rolling back as she stopped her hips. 

“Tell me what you want.” The blonde’s voice husked into Regina’s neck, pulling her hand back, almost instantly regretting the decision. A tanned hand reached back down, guiding Emma back to Regina’s cunt and to her clit. 

“Don’t you dare stop.” Regina moaned as the blonde teased her entrance, a finger circling her clit. Regina pulled Emma’s chin back up to her as she kissed her, slow and deep to match Emma’s fingers. 

Emma suddenly stood, her arm reaching around Regina’s waist to make sure she didn’t fall at the sudden movement. Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma shook her head. “Lay down, Madame Mayor. Skirt off first.” 

Regina’s knees went weak as she was commanded by the blonde, and her hands were behind her, taking off the skirt. She wasn’t used to being commanded, and she felt a surge of arousal drip down her leg. She sat down on the couch, then swung her legs up over the side, her heels coming off in the process. She groaned as Emma pushed open her thighs, settling her knees between them before leaning down to kiss her. Placing one hand next to the brunette’s head, the other made its way down to a covered breast, taking the mound in her hand and squeezing it. Regina moaned against Emma’s lips, suddenly wishing the fabric wasn’t there. She moved her hands up, starting to unbutton it for Emma. 

The blonde pulled back, groaning as she ripped the brunette’s shirt apart, knowing she’d get a stern talking to later as the buttons went flying. Pushing herself down, she kissed along Regina’s clavicle, marveling in the brunette gyrating her hips against her stomach, seeking some type of friction. Pushing aside the covering of her bra, Emma wrapped her mouth around the perfect breast, sucking lightly. Regina moaned loudly under her, her back arching up into the blonde’s mouth. Resting her stomach between Regina’s thighs, she pulled the other side of the bra down to play with a pert nipple, enjoying the noises coming from the brunette. She quickly switched to sucking the other nipple, playing with the other one in turn. 

Regina was a moaning mess by the time Emma switched to her other nipple. Regina continued canting her hips against Emma, her clit being rubbed by the hem of her jeans, pushing her into pure ecstasy. She buried her hands in the blonde’s hair, her nails digging into her scalp. She felt the building of an orgasm, almost embarrassed by how easily she was going to come. 

“Fuck, Emma.” She breathed, her hips losing all sense of rhythm as she bit her lower lip. Emerald eyes met hers, blown wide with lust and Regina pulled Emma’s face up to her as she came, her back arching up off the couch as she rode her high. She let her head fall back, her chest rising and falling quickly, her eyes closed. 

“Did you just…?” Emma trailed off, a wide smirk playing at her lips. 

Regina flushed, her eyes opening, her breathing finally slowing down as she came down from her orgasm. “Plenty more where that came from, dear.” Emma groaned, leaning down to kiss Regina deeply, sliding a hand down her side and to her hips.

Regina moaned into her lover’s mouth, taking Emma’s hand, placing it on her dripping cunt. Emma drug her fingers through her folds, pulling back to bring her hand up to her mouth. Regina watched with wide eyes as Emma sucked her fingers, her mouth falling open. 

Emma smirked at Regina as she withdrew the fingers from her mouth with a wet pop. She leaned down and kissed the brunette groaning as Regina licked her bottom lip, moaning at her own taste. 

Emma sat up on her knees and pulled her flannel shirt off over her head, quickly followed by her sports bra, grinning as Regina followed suit, leaving them both naked from the waist up. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful.” Regina whispered, running her hands over Emma’s stomach, her abs barely showing under her skin. 

Emma blushed at Regina’s words before standing up, holding out her hand. “If you don’t mind, I’d actually like to move this to the bedroom.” She said sheepishly. “I’d rather not fuck you on the couch.” 

Regina beamed up at her, taking her hand. “I completely agree.” She stood, but pulled the blonde into her for another hot, long kiss. They were both panting when they pulled apart, a wicked grin on Emma’s face.

“So are you going to bed me, my Queen?”


	2. Chapter 2

Regina pulled Emma up the stairs, stopping on the first landing as Regina pushed Emma against the small ledge on the windows, kissing her deeply, their bare breasts pressed together. Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth, her tongue stroking across the brunettes, a satisfied hum escaping Regina. She pulled away before the kiss could go further, pulling Emma’s hand again and up the last flight of steps. She led the blonde down the hallway to the last door on the right, opening it to her bedroom. 

Emma glanced around for a moment, almost shocked. Regina’s bedroom was surprisingly warm. She didn’t have much time to look around as she was dragged to the bed, her attention back on the older woman. Regina sat down first, and before Emma could, she was pulled in between Regina’s thighs, the brunette placing kisses on her lower abdomen as she undid her jeans and pulled them down. Emma appreciatively stepped out of them, suddenly aware of her less than sexy underwear. Her blue boy shorts paled in comparison to Regina’s expensive looking black lace panties. 

A pale hand found its way into brunette hair as Regina licked along the hem, stopping to bite and suck every few inches. Emma watched with wide eyes as Regina looked up at her, her fingers in the hem of Emma’s underwear. 

“Is this okay?” Regina asked as she pulled down slightly, the shorts riding lower on Emma’s hips. Emma nodded, as it was the only thing she could manage, and the underwear was pulled down past her waist and pooled on the floor. She groaned as Regina sought after skin again, sucking as her hip bones and the top of her pelvis, her arms wrapping around her lover’s thighs. 

Regina paused, looking up at Emma for a moment. “Have you been with a woman before, Miss Swan?” 

Emma nodded, blood rushing to her cheeks. “A few.” She breathed out, watching a smile play on Regina’s lips. “Have you?” She asked after a moment. 

Regina shook her head, swallowing hard. “You’d be the first.” She admitted. She had never seen the appeal in other women until Emma had sauntered into town and put Regina in her place, turning her world upside down. She heard Emma groan, the hand in her hair tightening. Looking back down she marveled at Emma’s glistening center, practically dripping with arousal. She tentatively pulled Emma closer by her thighs, dragging her tongue right above the dark blonde curls, stopping where it met her thigh. “Show me what to do.” She mumbled against her skin, smiling as she felt the blonde groan, the smell of her arousal heightening. 

Emma pulled herself from between Regina’s thighs, almost laughing as Regina mewled at the loss of contact. “How about I show you first.” She knelt down in front of Regina, a sight that had the brunette giddy with lust. Starting at her knees, Emma was less than gentle with her kisses along the tanned flesh, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin along her lover’s thigh, stopping short of her sex, and switched to the other leg, working her way down. 

Regina fell back against the bed as Emma tugged the lacy number down her legs, exposing the brunette’s throbbing cunt, begging to be touched. Emma groaned in appreciation, pushing Regina’s legs further apart as she leaned forward, dragging her tongue up the soaking slit. 

Regina’s hand found purchase in the blonde hair, her back arching at the sensation. It had been years since a lover spent time on her, at least time enough to go down on her. Another tentative lick had Regina writhing, Emma’s tongue finding the sensitive bundle of nerves that so desperately needed attention. 

The blonde closed her eyes, swirling her tongue around Regina’s clit, hooking her arms up under her legs to bring them over her shoulders. Regina panted as the feeling of her lover’s tongue sent sparks of pleasure through her body. Trailing her tongue back down, Emma thrust her tongue into Regina’s opening, practically grinning as her other hand tangled into her hair, pushing her face into her cunt, her nose pressed against her clit. 

Emma continued to thrust, letting Regina gyrate against her face as she basked in the pleasure.

“More.” The word came out so breathy, Emma barely heard it the first time. “Fingers, inside.” Regina breathed again, almost lost in the pleasure of Emma’s tongue. Quickly Emma removed her hand from the thigh she was holding, teasing Regina’s entrance for a moment before slowly sinking a single finger in, her mouth moving up onto her clit again.  
“Fuck, Emma.” She heard above her as she gently sucked on her clit, her eyes closed in concentration. “More...Harder.” Came Regina’s voice, and Emma had to stop herself from grinning again. She added a second finger, twisting her hand and curling her fingers up to press against Regina’s g-spot. An arching of hips and loud moan let Emma know she had hit the right spot as she started a steady rhythm with her hand, twisting and curling each time. She could feel Regina’s walls tighten at the build of an orgasm, moaning as she sucked the brunette’s clit between her lips. 

Regina cried out at the sensation, and she was coming, her walls fluttering around Emma’s fingers as she rode through it, calling out Emma’s name. Emma continued until Regina’s body relaxed, heaving with exertion. She slowly removed her fingers, grinning at the clear sheen that now coated her fingers. Regina opened her eyes as Emma stood, groaning as she watched her lick one of the digits. “Come here.” She husked, taking Emma’s wrist, pulling the still wet fingers to her mouth. 

Emma moaned as Regina sucked her finger, cleaning the come off of them, her arousal growing impossibly further. Regina moaned, Emma feeling the vibrations travel straight down to the pit of her stomach. She pulled her fingers from Regina’s mouth, taking her in a heated kiss, hands grasping at bare skin. Regina was the first to pull away, smiling softly. 

“My turn.” She said, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Emma rolled off of her, propping up on her elbows as Regina loomed over her, placing a chaste kiss to her lips before moving to her jawline and then right under her ear. Emma cried out as Regina bit down, sucking the tender flesh of her pulse point in between her lips. She was determined to mark Emma, even if she was going to be the only one to know it. Emma’s hips rose up, seeking purchase against something before Regina settled a leg between her thighs, pressing a knee up against her cunt. She delighted as Emma moaned, her slick heat now being spread across Regina’s own leg as the blonde humped it. Fingers quickly replaced a knee, Emma crying out the older woman’s name as she rubbed over her clit. She was dangerously close to coming, but held off, enjoying the feeling of Regina’s mouth and fingers working in rhythm.  
“Fuck me.” Emma’s demand came out in a low, lust filled voice. Regina quickly complied, her fingers teasing the entrance of Emma’s dripping cunt, her mouth finding a nipple. Emma gasped at the intrusion of Regina’s fingers, a line of pleasure shooting up and down from where the brunette's mouth and fingers were. Regina repeated the action of Emma’s, her fingers curling up to find the rough patch of skin on every thrust. 

Emma writhed under Regina, sweat beading on her forehead. “Gods Regina, you feel so good.” She husked, Regina smiling against her breast, switching to the other one, adding a finger to circle her clit. “Oh gods!” She cried out, her hips spasming. “I’m coming, Gina!” Her back arched in a spectacular orgasm. Hands roughly pulling the brunette up for an open mouthed kiss as she rode the orgasm, a hand keeping Regina’s hand in her cunt. 

Regina laid next to Emma, letting her leg rest over the blonde’s abdomen as they continued to kiss contentedly.

“That was wonderful, Miss Swan.” Regina said as they pulled away from each other, Emma pulling Regina’s body flush to her again. 

“Don’t 'Miss Swan' me, we’ve been through too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! It was truly a pleasure to write! I haven't decided if I'll continue it, but I shall see based on how this is taken to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to continue with this story as the muse for it seems to be flourishing! Hope you all enjoy reading this! I apologize for the fluff. Promise I’ll get back to the good stuff

Regina slipped from her bed, careful not to wake the blonde sleeping beside her. Their night had proceeded to at least four more orgasms from each woman, something Regina hadn’t achieved since the Enchanted Forest. She took the robe off her door, turning to watch the sleeping figure. It wasn’t like her to sleep in the same bed as her partners, but something pulled her to Emma. Perhaps it was the last year of their adventure, lying to themselves, ignoring the lingering glances and the way their magic connected in a way it shouldn’t have. Regina shuddered as she remembered earlier that evening. Something had happened when they connected their magic, working together. 

Something squeezed her heart, but she ignored it. She wasn’t that weak girl who had fallen for the stable boy so easily. She was the Evil Queen, former but still just as much that person as she had been when the curse had broken. 

She shook herself from her thoughts, sighing as she slipped out of the bedroom, the door closing softly behind her. She walked down to the kitchen, pulling the robe tightly around her body as the chill of the air hit her bare skin. She glanced at the clock glowing a fluorescent green above her stove. 

5:15

Regina sighed as the cold took effect, waking up her body. She started a pot of coffee, grabbing an apple from the island in the center of the room.   
Walking to her home office, Regina settled at the desk, opening her laptop to pull up a few documents. ‘I might as well get some work done while I’m awake.’ She thought to herself. 

***********

A noise startled her, and she looked up to see Emma in the doorway, a sloppy grin on her face. “Mornin.” The blonde said, and Regina had to stifle a moan as she realized all the blonde had thrown on were her boy shorts. “You could have woken me.” Emma nodded to the clock. 

7:15

Regina stood, smiling softly. “You needed sleep. You put quite the effort in last night.” Her cheeks flushed, a rush of memories flooding from last night. 

“Do we need to uh-Talk about that?” Emma asked, scratching the back of her head. 

Regina frowned, walking around the front of the desk to lean against it, her arms crossed. “I’m not sure what needs to happen. If you want it to be a one time thing, I will not object.” 

Emma’s eyes snapped up as she quickly shook her head. “That isn’t at all what I meant. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t regret anything.” 

“I could ask you the same thing. I am the one that initiated it, Emma.” Regina slowly walked to Emma, studying the woman’s frowning features. “I don’t regret a single thing, and I hope you don’t either. It doesn’t mean anything needs to come of this.” She added, although the tightening in her chest made her regret the last words. She watched as Emma swallowed heavily, her frown deepening. 

“I guess you’re right.” She nearly whispered, aware of how close Regina was at this point. She could reach out and pull her in by the belt of her robe, if she wanted to. And so she did. 

Regina gasped as she was pulled in, her hips and lips crashing into Emma’s, a low moan escaping her throat. 

They kissed languidly for a minute, desperate hands grabbing at hips and hair, somehow pulling each other closer.

Regina was the first to pull away to catch her breath, resting her forehead against Emma’s. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” She admitted, her eyes closed, almost in fear of the blonde’s reaction. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, the woman’s hands resting on the small of her back. 

“I think I’d finally be forced to leave Storybrook if it was.” Emma’s voice came, a low grumble. 

Regina laughed lightly, opening her eyes to meet soft green ones. “I’m quite glad we’re on the same page.” She sighed contentedly, her arms around Emma’s neck playing with the hair at the nape. “I say we play this by ear, see where it leads before we mention anything to Henry.” 

Emma’s eyes went wide as she remembered their son. “We were supposed to go to the diner last night to meet him and my parents.” 

Regina nodded, her smile relaxing. “I texted last night telling them we weren’t feeling well and needed resting. Henry stayed with them.” She straightened, her fingers untangling from Emma’s hair. “I’m so glad they have their own place. You needed that space.” 

Emma nodded, laughing lightly. Her parents had just moved to their own apartment, giving Emma their old one. They claimed it was fair because they were trying for another child, and Emma needed desperately to not be there for that.

“Breakfast?” Emma said, her stomach suddenly gurgling. 

Regina nodded, laughing as they turned to go to the kitchen. 

*******************

Emma less than gracefully stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth, Regina raising an eyebrow at her from the stove as she flipped another pancake from the skillet to her plate. Emma toothily smiles at the brunette, swallowing the piece she was chewing. “Your cooking is better than Granny’s.” 

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s statement, tutting as she cut into her own pancakes after lightly drizzling them with maple syrup. “You don’t need to flatter me, Miss Swan. I’m not going to kick you out if you think my cooking is subpar.”

Emma shrugged as she finished off the pancake. It was nearly 8 and both of them would have to be leaving for work in the next 45 minutes. 

“I’m going to run back to my apartment and get ready for work.” Emma said, glancing at the clock, a sigh leaving her lips. She stood next to Regina smiling awkwardly. “Thank you for last night.” She said, leaning over to place a chaste kiss to the brunette's cheek. 

Regina chuckled softly, turning to the younger woman. “You are more than welcome, dear. I rather enjoyed myself too.” Tan arms were wrapping around a slim waist as Regina pulled Emma in for a less chaste kiss, nipping her lower lip and drawing a wonderful moan from Emma. “Go get our son and get him to school.” They broke away from their kiss, Regina’s words leaving a smile on her lips. 

Our son sounded perfect in her head. She placed another light kiss on Regina lips before heading to the foyer and grabbing her coat. She was out the door as Regina leaned against the door to the dining room, the swell in her chest setting into content.


End file.
